Combination Armament DenGasher
The is modeled after a bullet train and is the Den-O systems' primary weapon. The DenGasher is composed of four separate parts (Sword, Grip, Ax, Gun) that, when not in use, are attached to the Den-O Belt. Although the weapon configurations are not limited to a specific form of Den-O, there are certain combinations which function best with a corresponding form. Climax Form typically uses it in Sword Mode, although on rare exception he has used its other forms (such as the Gun Mode against the Armadillo Imagin). It is composed out of the super durable , a type of Modes The following listed are the most commonly used ways to form each weapon, but each form also displays various variations in which the weapons are attached in fancy and tricky manners that differ from the norm. *For Sword Form or New Den-O Strike Form, the DenGasher is used in . The Ax and Gun parts are stacked on top of each other, forming the center of the sword. Then by throwing the attached part in the air, the other two parts are held out, and electricity catches and links them together. Afterwards, a red blade extends from the Sword part. *For Rod Form, the DenGasher is used in . The four parts are linked together in a vertical line, one by one, in the order of Sword, Gun, Ax, and Grip. Once complete, the DenGasher extends itself until it reaches the size of a regular staff. Though usually used as a spear, the blade can also be released on a wire, functioning as a fishing rod. *For Ax Form, the DenGasher is used in . The Grip and Gun parts are stacked on top of each other, creating the handle. The Sword part is then attached to the handle, following it, the Ax part is attached to the side, containing the blade. The blade then extends and expands. *For Gun Form, the DenGasher is used in . The Gun part from the left side is tossed in the air. Then, the Sword and Ax parts on both sides are stacked on top of each other. The Grip is attached to the bottom of this, while the Gun part falls into place, forming the barrel. *For Wing Form, the DenGasher has two modes, and , in which two pieces each are used for each weapon. The Sword and Grip parts form the Boomerang and the Ax and Gun parts form the Handaxe. *For New Den-O Vega Form, the New DenGasher is used in Naginata Mode, the configuration is similar to the Rod Mode with an exposed alternate blade with the formation in Sword, Gun, Axe, and Grip. Denga2.png|Sword Mode Denga_rod.png|Rod Mode Denga_axe.png|Ax Mode Denga_gun.png|Gun Mode Denga_wing.png|Handaxe & Boomerang Modes Full Charge Den-O has five different finishing moves, one for each form seen in the television series except for Plat Form. A Full Charge is started by swiping the Rider Pass across the Terminal Buckle, causing the Belt to charge up energy and transfer it into the Dengasher for a finishing attack. It is possible to increase the power of a Full Charge by swiping the pass multiple times. *When in Sword Form, Full Charge is used in conjunction with , referred to by Momotaros as , usually appended with a Part designation (such as Part 2, Part 2-Dash, etc), though the naming seems to be arbitrary as Ryotaro remarks at one point. The blade of the DenGasher detaches and flies at high speeds in mid-air, connected by a stream of energy to the hilt. It follows the path where Den-O slashes, making the attack an effective long-range finisher and a damaging short-range attack (as seen in the first episode, being cut with the stream of energy is apparently not as effective). When maneuvered properly, the detached blade can also lift the target to set up for aerial attacks. A variation exists where Den-O simply charges the blade with energy and attacks with it as normal, which Momotaros usually calls Part 1. In Final Countdown, Ryotaro demonstrates that Liner Form can also perform the "Part 1" version of the Extreme Slash. **Sword Form also has a Den-Rider Kick, dubbed my Momotaros as . *When in Rod Form, Full Charge is used in conjunction with , a technique where the DenGasher is thrown at the enemy like a spear. Once it hits and penetrates, a blue turtle shell-like barrier called an is created, binding the foe. Den-O then performs a , aiming at the center of the target. When Urataros himself assumed Rod Form, he performed a rising side kick to the target as it falls to him. Urataros has also demonstrated the ability to perform this attack in his natural form. In Final Countdown Urataros demonstrates a mass-attack version, preceded by a slash which releases energy bolts at a group of attacking Imagin before creating an Aura Cast large enough to trap a large group of Imagin and allowing him to strike all of them with a single kick. *When in Ax Form, Full Charge is used in conjunction with , a technique where Den-O tosses the DenGasher into the air, jumping in the air after it. After catching it, he brings the ax crashing down on his opponent. When Kintaros himself assumed Ax Form, he performed an alternate variation that used a powerful spinning axe chop on his surrounding targets. In both variations, Kintaros notably says the name only after executing the attack, except in Final Countdown when he said before attacking, much like the previous Riders. *When in Gun Form, Full Charge is used in conjunction with , a technique where Den-O shoots a powerful ball of energy charged from the DenGasher and the 'dragon orbs' designed in Gun Form's breastplate. Wild Shot can be used in conjunction with Ikazuchi, creating a more powerful stream of energy along with Ikazuchi's blast. Full Charge is not applied in this case, and it is simply a Wild Shot. *When in Wing Form, Full Charge is used in conjunction with where the Boomerang and Handaxe are used in a combination attack. With the Boomerang in mid-air, the Handaxe flies from Den-O's hand to the target for a pincer attack with the Boomerang. The target receives additional damage when Den-O removes the Handaxe from its body. In Final Countdown Sieg performs a mass-attack variation where he throws both parts, charged with energy, which spin and swarm around the targets, slashing all of them. *When New Den-O is in Vega Form, Full Charge is used in conjunction with where New Den-O runs through the opponent swinging the DenGasher in Naginata Mode. Design The DenGasher is composed of the following parts: * - Blue attachment devices placed on each of the four component parts that form the DenGasher. They hold each piece in place when forming a weapon configuration. * - Sword Mode's red blade. When the Rider Pass is pressed against the Den-O Belt, the Aura Sword can be charged with energy and separated from the DenGasher, allowing Den-O to execute the 'Extreme Slash' attack. * - Rod Mode's bladed tip. Useful for stabbing. * - A thread made of aura energy. Used in Rod Mode. When the Rod Head is sent out of Rod Form, the Den Reel, true to its name, acts as a reel, allowing Den-O to fish back opponents or use it for offensive purposes. * - Ax Form's (and Wing Form's) ax head. When configuring the weapon together, it grows into its current size thanks to aura energy. It is capable of chopping a 35cm thick block of iron. * - Boomerang Mode's blade. It grows to this size in Boomerang Mode thanks to aura energy. Alternate DenGashers Aside from New Den-O's duplicate DenGasher as well as all the identical DenGashers gifted to any Imagin who has a pass (totaling five), other Den-O-like systems are fitted with identical weaponry. * GaohGasher (Kamen Rider Gaoh) - DenGasher in Sword Form but with an alternative serrated blade. * Savage Gasher (Kamen Rider Yuuki Hijack Form) - Two DenGasher units combined into one giant Sword Form with dual axe parts exposed. * Combination Armament Nega DenGasher (Kamen Rider Nega Den-O) - Recolored DenGasher with teal tribal markings. Functions in any form, just like a normal DenGasher. * Combination Armament G DenGasher (Kamen Rider G Den-O) - DenGasher with Gun Mode and Jutte Mode capabilities. Arms Weapon The DenGasher in Sword Mode is the Arms Weapon wielded by either an Armored Rider or a New Generation Rider when they transform into Den-O Arms, which is assumed by Kamen Riders Gaim and Baron in Kamen Rider Battle: Ganbarizing. Den-O Arms Gaim.png|Gaim Den-O Arms BaronDenO.png|Baron Den-O Arms Ganbarider The DenGasher (Sword/Rod/Gun Mode) is also among the various Rider Weapons used by Ganbarider in Kamen Rider Battle: Ganbarizing. Mode Display Den-O= DenGasher Sword.png|DenGasher Sword Mode DenGasher Rod.png|DenGasher Rod Mode (both sides) DenGasher Ax.png|DenGasher Ax Mode (also seen in shut mode) DenGasher Gun.png|DenGasher Gun Mode (both sides) DenGasher Boomerang and Hand Ax.png|DenGasher Boomerang and Hand Ax Mode (also seen is Hand Ax in shut mode) |-| Other= DenGasher Naginata.png|DenGasher Vega Mode Gao Gasher.png|GaohGasher (Sword Mode) Savage Gasher.png|Savage Gasher (Hijack mode) Nega DenGasher Sword.png|Nega DenGasher (Nega Sword Mode) In popular culture Episode 16 of featured "guest" appearances of the DenGasher Sword, Rod, and Ax Modes as well as cameo appearances of other elements from ''Kamen Rider Den-O. DenGasher Sword as seen in Hayate no Gotoku Season 1 Episode 16.jpg DenGasher Ax as seen in Hayate no Gotoku Season 1 Episode 16.jpg Category:Kamen Rider Den-O Category:Arsenal (Den-O) Category:Rider Weapon Category:Dual Weapon Category:Swords Category:Pole-arms Category:Axes Category:Guns Category:Arms Weapons